1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile device capable of selecting its document reading mode between the hand scanner mode for reading an image on a document by manually scanning the document and the regular scanner mode for reading the image by automatically conveying a document set in the document insertion section of the facsimile device, and more particularly to a facsimile device which detects whether a document is set in the document insertion section of the facsimile device and automatically selects the document reading mode based on the detection when a reading mode selection switch is operated.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been proposed a facsimile device of a type in which a hand scanner is detachably mounted on the facsimile device in addition to a regular scanner provided within the facsimile device. The facsimile device of this type is capable of reading an image on a desired portion of a document by manually scanning the document with the hand scanner in addition to regular reading in which a document set on the body of the facsimile device is read by the regular scanner by automatically conveying the document.
The hand scanner is electrically connected through a curled cord or the like to the body of the facsimile device. In reading a documents the hand scanner is placed on the document and scans it manually. With the use of the hand scanner, images on books or large documents which cannot be inserted into the regular scanner can be read directly. Therefore, range of utilization of the facsimile device is widened greatly.
In the facsimile device provided with a hand scanner in addition to the regular scanner, the facsimile device must be set in the regular mode when the regular scanner is used while it must be set in the hand scanner mode when the hand scanner is used.
With such structure, there arises a problem that when a document is desired to be read by the hand scanner while the facsimile device is in the regular scanner mode, the document cannot be read by the hand scanner, and vice versa.